The multiple specialized mouse models of genetic disease used for each of these projects require expert animal care, housing, and veterinary preventive medicine and diagnostic support. Analysis of strain needs,, procurement options, and in-house breeding production, identification and genotyping is necessary for the smooth functioning of the specific aims of these projects. The Research Animal Care and Medicine Core will provide specialized animal care, research-related services, as well as coordinating of breeding and long-term care for the animal models required by each project. Quality-assurance and efficiency of colonary usage, individual handling, analytic methods and pathologic analysis are provided by an expert core staff.